


Wizards and knife shoes.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: How to save a life. [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabbles, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: It was meant to be a short drabble about Viktor, being his extra self, steals (saves) a baby, Yuuri can't deny his husband anything, and years later Yuri threatens Albus with his knife shoes but the monster I created has grown...





	1. Chapter 1

Anyone whose read the previous fic with this title I wanted to let you know I will soon uploading the chapters after some editing. I haven't addressed this issue even thought it's been a few weeks because I've been so pissed about the matter. 

I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. 

P.S I didn't commit homicide and have changed my password for my account on ao3.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri knows Viktor is spontaneous to the point of being extra and he quite often forgets a lot of things which admittedly age hadn't help like it hadn't help Yuuri with his easily gained weight. And Yuuri doesn't just know this because Viktor had been his idol, coach, fiancé, and husband. (Yuuri is sure that's one of main collaborating factors as to why poor - not that anyone besides Yuuri would describe the coach poor- Yakov is bald.) 

"Viktor," he says gently, "why and where did you get a baby?"

Viktor gives him this kicked puppy look with those beautiful blue eyes of his. Immediately Yuuri's stomach twists and there's a reason why Yakov stopped trying to use Yuuri to stop Viktor from being extra years ago. 

"The poor boy was left on the doorsteps and while Britain isn't as cold as Russia it was still cold. Too cold for a baby to left on a doorstep." 

Yuuri grimaces. It's illegal to kidnap a baby but what about when the baby was abandoned on a door step one cold October night? Well if worst came to worst Yuuri could face time Phichit. 

And that was that until Harry was ten and he received a letter to a magical school in Britain (never mind that Harry lived in Russia). Later when the offer was turned down the Headmaster of the school visited them, Yuuri had to unfortunately and somewhat reluctantly prevent Yuri from using his skates like a knife on the wizard for planning to leave his brother to a hateful family.


End file.
